The present invention relates generally to an elevator with an elevator car that can travel in an elevator hoistway between a hoistway overhead and a hoistway pit and, in particular, to an elevator having a machine room below an entrance area of a landing door of the elevator hoistway nearest to the hoistway pit with an entrance for maintenance work on the drive equipment needed for operation of the elevator.
The European patent specification EP 0 415 218 shows an elevator with a machine room located below. The drive machine and the control are in a room at the side of the elevator hoistway below the lowest floor, being positioned in the room on the same side as its door. The room is closed on its upper side by a cover. With the cover open, the room is accessible from above.
A disadvantage of this known arrangement is that the room, which is accessible only from above, and which is occupied by the drive machine, control panel, traction sheave, and control cabinet, affords practically no free space for maintenance staff to stand. Moreover, there is the danger that during maintenance work items of clothing can be caught by rotating parts. Another disadvantage is that walking over the cover in the area of the entrance of the elevator door causes structure-borne noise that can be heard at a great distance. Furthermore, dirt gathers in the area of the edge of the cover and falls into the machine room each time the cover is opened.